Under the moonlight
by Waterbender44
Summary: on HIATUS, insert inaccurate summary here: Some say magic doesn't exist. But when Katara keeps having strange dreams, meets someone that changes her life, she starts believing all those stories; because she knows it is the connection between all those things. Zutara AU.


It was just like every time. I find myself in a strange place with no memories of how I came here, or where I am. It was like a record put on repeat with no stop button and no way out.

At first there is nothing but fog and I can't see anything in front of me. Then the fog starts to fade away and I make out what seems like a garden with walls covered in vines that seemed to climb on forever. The endless walls seemed to taunt me, telling me there is no escape and nowhere to hide. There is an exit, I can find it if I just close my eyes but they wouldn't hear me it is as if I didn't control myself anymore and just stayed glued in my place.

The vegetation seemed so thick here I didn't think I could've seen the sky, but as I gaze upwards I can see the moon. I felt a relief at the sight of it, like the moonlight alone could keep me safe here.

The moment I saw the moon the spell broke, and I can move freely again. I stepped slowly towards the pond and leaned to see what lay inside the water. I lost my balance and fell face straight to the water.

"Wake up, Katara. You'll be late for school." Sokka called while roughly shaking her.

"What!" I was so busy last night that I forgot to setup the alarm clock.

"Today is Tuesday, or did you forget?" My brother asked me.

"I was just dreaming... Wait! Today's Tuesday? I can't be late again!"

And with frantic movements I got ready for school and dashed downstairs for breakfast.

The clouds were gathering all day long, and now the sky is sullen. The weather seems to match my mood, because I think I am drowning in boredom. To this point my day has been dull and grey, nothing exciting happened, not a single thing.

It went on the same way for the whole school day.

I was walking through the corridor with Toph my best friend when I saw the poster. I stopped and began reading what is on it. There is going to be a play! About the story of a princess named Neoma and a guardian named lang.

"Why did you stop?" asked Toph.

"Look! There is going to be a play!" I replied excitedly.

"First of all I can't look I am blind." Toph said while pointing to her milky white eyes. "And second, what do I care about some play?"

"Well I care and I'm going to join." I said

"Are you crazy? Miss Eliza teaches that class!" Toph was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"She's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Fine! But if it doesn't turn out like you expect it to be, don't come to me looking for a way out." she warned.

"I'm good with that" I said then went to my locker. Something fell when I opened it and I bent to get it. It was a flower. A red thorn rose to be exact.

"What's that?" Asked Toph.

"A rose" I said while inspecting the flower.

"Is it yours?"

"I don't know" I was really confused now. First weird dreams and now this mysterious rose that came out of nowhere.

I took the rose with me and said goodbye to Toph. I went to meet up with Sokka then went home before the rain started to fall.

* * *

The following week I kept having the same dream again but it was different. This time there were roses in the garden and they were whispering, saying things I couldn't hear, telling secrets to each other. Their sounds were stuck in my head.

The weather had changed and the temperature dropped. It started snowing soon after; it was early, if compared with the years before.

Everyday I found a new rose in my locker. It was like a puzzle, and I wanted to find all the pieces to solve it. But there were no clues to help me.

I was in the park and the ground was covered in a thin blanket of snow. The only reason I am here is because Sokka had dragged me all the way from home saying I needed fresh air. Of course it was an excuse to go out with his friends.

While Sokka hanged out with his friends, I had nothing to do, so I took a little stroll around the park. I went to a part I've never noticed before. There were lots of trees, but there was a wall like nobody was allowed in there. The walls looked very familiar, and I started walking towards them wanting to know what laid concealed inside.

The first time I looked I didn't find an entrance, then I started circling them and found one. I stepped hesitantly into this mysterious place and was stunned to silence. I know this place, it's the garden from my dream. They were exactly the same, every little detail. This was more vivid, more serene. The only different things were that the pond is frozen and the grass covered with some snow, and there is a person sitting on the stone bench in front of the pond.

I know him, his name is Zuko. We take the same classes at school, but that is pretty much it. I wonder what he is doing here.

He probably heard my footsteps, because he turned his head in my direction. He didn't look surprised as if he was expecting me. We sat under the moonlight and he told me he sent the roses. When I asked why, he pointed to the rose bush.

"Didn't you hear them talking?" Zuko asked.

Not the end.

**Author's note:**

there are many arcs I want to write in this story I'm nearly finished with the ideas of the first one and have started working on writing it. I've also been working on making this into a comic series. The comics can be found on Pixton with the same title as this story.

docs. google document/ d/1vGawh4rYaqM0D96BbOVZY8uQJBRufrR_82yswqnpH7o/ edit?usp=sharing

^delete the " " to use the link.


End file.
